


Can't Put This Fire Out

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Ryan stumbles upon a good way to get clean after being sprayed with the fire extinguisher. He's not expecting to have a visitor...(Behind the Scenes of the filming of the fire extinguisher scene - 11th July 2017)





	Can't Put This Fire Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the last of my quick lil unplanned fics. That's all really. Have some classic dryan getting naughty!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Pollard's Barn is somewhere that Ryan has never had cause to go to until today and nobody knows he's here. He'd heard a couple of the makeup ladies mention it when he and Danny were on location to shoot at the scrapyard that happened to be next door, bemoaning the fact that it was a “beautiful set” the show rarely used anymore because Eric was always a character more likely to be seen at David's since Val's exit. Usually, Ryan lets the gossip and chatter wash over him as they do their touch ups, but the words “fully functioning house” had stayed with him, so that when he'd read the script for this episode a few weeks previously, he knew exactly where he could go afterwards that would be so much more useful than the pokey green room in the village. It wasn't like he and Danny had to spend the day looking dishevelled in the aftermath of their fight with the fire extinguisher because of the beauty of filming out of order, thus when the scene was wrapped, he'd wiped his face with a towel, picked up his rucksack and slid away from the group to clean up in peace with hopefully a decent enough bathroom.

The hardest part was waiting for Danny's back to be turned, as he still wasn't bored of making jokes. 

“Do you think the powers that be realise how dodgy this looks?”

Just as messy and damp, Ryan shook his head. “That's your dirty mind's problem, nobody else's,”

He flicked his towel at Danny's side, watching him squirm away from the hit and laugh then circle Ryan again, his palm rubbing over his own dirty chest. “Sorry, you've got - ” he started and, quick as a flash, slapped more foam across Ryan's mostly bare cheek.

As his mouth slackened in shock, he saw the mischievous, flirty challenge in Danny's eyes a lot stronger than on-screen, but before Ryan could grab him to retaliate, a crew member took the discarded fire extinguisher away and talk had turned to the next scene on the call sheet.

It's a good job really, Ryan discovers as he stands in the bathroom, inspecting himself because his hair is ruined just as much as his clothes. With a sigh, he takes Robert's jacket off, undoes his belt and pulls the new light blue shirt from his jeans. The only towel he has is the grey one passed to him on set and he'll have to make do, turning the taps on to fill the sink whilst he removes his shirt too. The foam has somehow caked itself past the collar, all along the back of his neck and even a splatter to his throat. He's rubbing soapy water to the stubbornly dried spot and angling his head awkwardly to see in the small mirror above the sink with the door thuds open on its hinges, making him jump and lunge for whatever is first at hand to cover his shirtless form. He groans internally when foam from the blazer he's holding against himself smears to his belly and Danny stands there, a towel around his shoulders and his hand pressed to the door, grinning.

“Jesus, Danny - ” he pants, his heart still thumping as his shoulders relax and he tosses the blazer back on the lid of the toilet seat, “You scared the shit out of me!”

“And you're not as invisible as you think you are,” he counters, shutting the door behind him.

Ryan raises his eyebrows. “You followed me?” He thought maybe Danny had just got lucky with their fairly sparse surroundings.

“I wanted to know what you were up to,”

“Oh, y'know, the usual,” he shrugs, back to looking at his reflection to see if he's got the worst of it off from his face and neck, “getting forcefully sprayed with a fire extinguisher - ”

“Putting up with your fiancé cracking come jokes all afternoon - ” Danny interrupts, hands in his pockets and seemingly unconcerned by his own messy appearance.

Ryan splashes his face with the sink water cupped in his palms and pats dry with a clean corner of the towel then straightens to smile at him. “ - And being followed to the only decent bathroom away from the main street,” 

“Yeah, you did well.” Danny glances at the shower cubicle next to them, the room too small to fit a bathtub.

“No, Danny - we shouldn't,” Ryan says, reading his mind.

“It'd be quicker! You missed a bit, by the way,” He reaches up to tickle his neck and Ryan tries to bat him away, but he catches around him and presses their foreheads together. “Come on, live a little.”

“Pretty sure that's what got us into this mess in the first place,”

Danny smiles and his nose brushes Ryan's before he kisses him and his hand slides down his back to squeeze his arse in his dirty jeans. Ryan knows he's giving in when their tongues touch and he sways into Danny's space, trying to pull at the hem of Aaron's black top until he remembers the buttons first and his fingers work clumsily over them to feel skin on skin. Bare chested, Danny opens the door to the shower to switch it on, something Ryan hadn't thought of, even though the barn has been standing largely empty for so long and he bends to rifle through his rucksack. 

He uses it all the time, so knows there's some sort of lube in there somewhere and feels Danny look over his shoulder to see, raising his eyebrows. “Kinky,”

“It just – I didn't _plan_ this!” he protests, but his face grows hot all the same, “The world is not out to make sure you get your rocks off,”

“No, but apparently you are,” Danny chuckles and he's enjoying this too much.

Even when Ryan drops everything and pushes him hard against the door, he looks like he's won and the spark flickers to life as Ryan strips him naked and tells him to get in. He makes Danny wait under the spray, or so he tells himself, hair wet and skin glistening and Ryan finally steps in behind him to balance the lube on the edge of the caddy, a reminder that he's in charge today. A bar of soap sits next to it and he wonders idly as he picks it up whether that means someone else has been here recently, found solace in amongst a busy schedule to feel clean and brand new. 

It lathers easily in both hands and Ryan rubs the soap across a smudge of foam at the nape of Danny's neck and down, tracing the bulge of his biceps and the bumps of his spine and around to his hipbones, the hair on his thighs and crotch darkened with water. Danny's mouth is tipped back close to his ear, so Ryan hears the hitch of breath when bubbles trickle over his mostly soft cock, but Ryan doubles back and skims over his arse instead, his dick teasingly sliding between Danny's cheeks for a selfish moment of anticipating what's to come.

“Rinse,” he directs playfully, pushing him properly under the shower head again and watching the water sluice through his muscles. Body squeaky clean, it's time to have some fun and Ryan moves Danny in a quarter turn to face the door, keeping his back pressed to his front and the soap still in one hand. He strokes over Danny's forearms and Danny leans into him, flailing around for Ryan's thigh until he grips both of his wrists to raise them out of the way. “Hands on the glass,” he says in a low voice usually reserved for the bedroom ( _roll over_ ) and he smiles against Danny's cheek at seeing him swallow and his dick start to fatten up.

With his widened stance, Ryan draws the soap down his arse and under to fondle his balls, making him buck towards the door. The only fingerprints on the steamed up glass are Danny's until he slips when Ryan briefly puts the soap back to wiggle a finger over his hole. He clenches tight and rests his forehead against the stripe of condensation created, fogging the door with his panting breaths instead.

“D'you think that's how Charity found them in the shower that time?” Ryan asks nonchalantly, pulling Danny by his hips so that he's almost half bent.

Danny doesn't answer except with a distracted shake of the head, so he switches the soap for the lube and coats every finger just in case, kissing the middle of Danny's back and caressing behind his balls. Mouth sucking gently at damp skin, he feels Danny open around two of his fingers and he makes a fist around his cock too. Screwing in deep to his arse and cockscrewing his palm along Danny's erection, he feels like he's so close to coming and maybe that's why Danny twists out from his grasp, lunging for his mouth and slamming Ryan against the opposite wall, water hitting their sides. 

Undeterred, Ryan grabs for his bobbing dick and doesn't stop Danny from picking up the soap to exact a little revenge, his hand trembling as Ryan works him over and he scrabbles to keep with it, swirling movements across Ryan's chest and down to his belly. Unlike Ryan, he tucks the bar into his palm and jacks his cock in a soapy handjob, moans louder than the noise of the shower and the slap of flesh. He lubes Danny up this way instead and he groans into Ryan's mouth when his fingers curl just right and he thrusts into the groove of Danny's lightly defined abs. Held tight together and hands sandwiched between themselves, Ryan squeezes him at the root and kisses his neck, needing to be inside Danny before this lasts two seconds and his neck is his weakest spot. Feeling him melt pliantly in his arms, Ryan props him towards the shower and spreads his arse, guiding himself in slow and steady before he didn't even realise they were sans condom.

“I hate you,” Danny whines, but his body tells a different story, shoulders flexing as the shower beats down and he wriggles back on Ryan's dick, tangling their fingers on one hip.

“I can stop - ”

“Don't you fuckin' dare,” he growls and Ryan grins into his wet hair.

He smells clean now, but the thought of messing Danny up again, however briefly, is doing it so much for him as he thrusts forward and Danny presses his cheek into his raised arm, panting. Back and forth, his body yields to every angle until Ryan crowds closer and pulls a deliciously gruff, drawn out groan from him. Close enough to kiss, Ryan takes his weight with both hands to make sure and feels Danny's arm reach around his neck, lips meeting. It allows him to have his fill of his body against his chest and he knows exactly what he's still craving, returning to his cock. 

It's a race to the finish line from there as Ryan wanks him off with no mercy and he quickly feels Danny seize up around his dick, ripping his mouth away to cry out as he comes across the shower door. With no barrier between them, the tight heat of his hole is enough to push Ryan over the edge too. His first instinct is to mark the delicious skin of neck, back and shoulders in front of him, but Danny slumps towards the door before he can, making Ryan pull him by his hair and Danny twitch and clench in his grasp, milking his orgasm of every last drop.

After a moment of respite, Ryan slowly withdraws to feel him shiver. He glances at the soap left bubbly on the caddy and that Danny hasn't turned around and makes a split second decision to lower to his knees. He hides his smile in Danny's skin when he spreads him open with a hand to each cheek and flicks his tongue against his sensitive rim. He's not in the habit of eating his own come, but he felt guilty and now it's worth it to hear Danny moaning again, presenting his arse and harshly clutching the crown of Ryan's head as payback. His scalp tingles and his knees ache enough to keep his own dick soft when Danny finally flinches from too much action and urges Ryan back up to normal height. Careful, he drags his tongue from Danny's arse, up his spine and feels his beard against his fingertips as he holds his chin and licks past his lips. They swallow before things can get too heated once more and Danny pats his cheek, rolling his eyes at his butter-wouldn't melt smile.

A cursory wash later, Ryan's half dressed in the dried, messy clothes of their characters when Danny steps out from a cloud of steam, looking every inch Ryan's fit fiancé. Sometimes in his racier thoughts, he's pretty sure he'd be happy to marry him in just a towel and, by the cheeky glint in his eye, Danny knows it. 

“This isn't exactly persuading me _not_ to make more come jokes,” he says, gingerly picking up his top from the floor, the line of buttons bleached white from the fire extinguisher foam.

Pulling up his jeans, Ryan leaves them open to grab Danny around the waist instead. “Funnily enough, I'm not marrying you just for your terrible sense of humour,”

“But that _is_ a reason? Good to know. I'm coming up with puns and innuendo as we speak,”

“It'll pass the time, I'm sure,” he laughs, checking his watch for the time.

They've probably been gone way too long, but it was a fun, spontaneous adventure to have in the next few weeks of drama, so Ryan can't regret it. Who knows, they might find themselves back here again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
